


Where to Look

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [113]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Thoughts, Embarrassment, Fantasizing, Femslash, Fluff, Human, One-Sided Attraction, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strika finds Red very attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where to Look

Strika always felt bad whenever she went into see her doctor. Not because she felt like she was bothering her with anything, no. Strika would never make the woman schedule her an appointment when nothing was wrong or she didn’t need to see her.

Still… She felt bad. Mainly because whenever Miss Red Alert came into the room, her eyes would always wander. Particularly to the woman’s very ample chest.

It was embarrassing, but Strika liked breasts. She liked how they looked, how they felt in her hands, how soft and smooth they were… And while she had never felt or see Red Alert’s naked bosom, it didn’t mean that she never stared at them whenever she came into the room. She just couldn’t look away. She wanted to do so much to her… To touch her breasts and just…

These lustful thoughts weren’t helped by the fact that she had a small crush on the woman. She had been denying this fact for two years now, but now she knew how foolish it was to do so. Red Alert was kind, though firm and very dedicated to her work. And then of course, there was the fact that she was incredibly attractive…

Times like this was when Strika was glad she wasn’t a male. Primus only knew what sort of trouble she would get herself into if she were a male and happened to wander off into fantasyland… With more than one of those fantasies consisting of making Red Alert cum by simply playing with her breasts.

“Miss Strika?”

She looked up, seeing her doctor come in with a smile on her face.

“Your results came back. Doesn’t seem that anything is off, but…”

Strika didn’t really pay too much attention to the rest, her eyes falling back to the one place they seemed to always go whenever she visited Red Alert.

Yeah, she was definitely glad she wasn’t a man. 


End file.
